The Intention of the Abyss
Intention of the Abyss (アヴィスの意志, Avisu no Ishi sometimes romanized as Will of the Abyss), is the existence that governs the Abyss, because of a previous Glen's experiment, and the creator of the Chain Oz the B-Rabbit by Jack's request. She is the twin sister of Alice, who was the B-Rabbit for awhile before she was rejected by Oz, and shares her name with her. The reason she is targeting Oz is because she had a deep love with Jack, whose body is currently in Oz's possession, making this the most likely reason for why she wants Oz to join her in the Abyss. She can be considered the host of The Core of the Abyss. Appearance The Intention of the Abyss in human form appears as a white version of Alice. She has white hair, in the same style as Alice's, with two plaits, lavender eyes and is seen with either a gentle or crazed expression. She wears an entirely white dress, a simple white frilled one underneath and a white overdress on top with a bow on the back that billows out at the end and laces up the front with white string. On her arms are detachable sleeves that are also laced up at the top. She wears blue or white roses around her neck and around the waist of her dress. She wears white cloth tied around the base of her left leg, near the ankle, and black string around her right wrist. In the anime, she wears two separate black strings that are tied to each of her wrists. Sometimes she appears in the form of a white rabbit doll with huge, crazed eyes, a white dress, blue capelet and a blue bow. Jack said that while Alice was the Intention she held either a white rabbit doll or Cheshire and wore light colored dresses. She was also easily driven to tears and not as wild and rough as Alice. Personality The Intention of the Abyss is soft-spoken and calm at most times, but is also unstable, and known for her rapid mood swings. She is often seen with a friendly smile though she is known to tear people down with her words. While she bears a striking resemblance to Levi, The Intention inherited Lacie's damaged personality as they both danced in the raining blood and they both often shifts emotions, often unnerving those who were with them. They both also seem to be rather forgetful Despite having most of Lacie's personalty, The Intention also received bits of her father's personality. Levi can talk extraordinarily blunt and cold, and yet cheerful, demonstrated when he was informing Lacie of her demise. While The Intention talks in a cheerful, crazed yet somewhat childish tone, seen when she mocked Kevin Legnard. Before the Tragedy of Sablier she was lonely, just like Alice was, and rarely smiled. She was ecstatic whenever she could explore outside the Abyss and spend time with Jack. When Alice wore light coloured dresses and had a gentle and easily scared personality, she was the Intention of the Abyss. Overtime, from being so lonely, she has come to no longer desire being the Intention of the Abyss and has asked Break to save her and Alice, showing that despite being cruel to people she does truly care about others besides herself. She appeared to be somewhat more stable and nice prior to the events of 100 years ago. She never hated Alice. The Intention of the Abyss cares for Alice so much. Abilities and Powers Governing the Abyss: She governs and controls all of the Abyss and its Chains. She also is able to destroy chains at will, like how she destroyed Albus in Retrace XXX: Snow White Chaos. Self-Transformation: She can use her rabbit doll as a replica of herself to exist in the human-world. Body Switching: She was able to switch bodies with her twin sister Alice while she was alive. However, it is unknown if Alice inhabited in the white haired Alice's body. On the title page for Retrace LXXIII: A note, white-haired Alice is in her sister's body but her body appears to be vacant or asleep. Control Over All Fabric of Existence: As stated by white haired Alice in Retrace XXX: Snow White Chaos, the Abyss's power can transform humans into chains, present willpower to the unwilling, and control all time that has passed and control their dimension" universe/multiverse" in essence, existence itself. Also, she stated it was like a small world's ranged map.The thing chains promise to potential contractors is that they will change the past for them. However, only the Intention of Abyss has ever been seen doing such a thing. She managed to change the fate of the Sinclair family for Kevin Legnard (Xerxes Break) in exchange for Break to protect Alice and to grant her wish, but it still did not end well for the family. Creating Chains: Due to the fact that the white haired Alice is the vessel for the Core of the Abyss within her, she is able to create chains and even destroy them. She turned a tiny black rabbit doll that was always with her and her sister and had an existence created by the Abyss, into the most powerful destructive chain there is, Oz the B-Rabbit. Also, it seems that all chains obey the white haired Alice's will as chains like Humpty Dumpty in Retrace LIX: Couldn't Put Humpty Dumpty Together screeched," Let's eat the Black Rabbit... The Will of the Abyss." Creating an Ectoplasmic Form: In Retrace 76: Alice&Oz, she and her sister Alice create an ectoplasmic form of their souls after leaving Alice's physical body to get a hold of Oz. 'Godlike: '''The Core of the Abyss was the sentient entity that existed before all things within the empty void. The Core of the Abyss can be seen as God within the Pandora Hearts series. Then, the Core of the Abyss proceeded to create all things such as, all of existence, the Abyss:" The Golden Paradise: it's implied that the Abyss served as Heaven, in where souls would be guided by the Core of the Abyss into reincarnation, however this is before the Core of the Abyss merged with the white haired Alice to make the entity known as" The Will of the Abyss." It's stated by Levis"Glen" in Retrace LXVII: Lacie, that the Abyss" Glen is referring to the Core of the Abyss" is the Beginning and End of All Things, further illustrating that the Core of the Abyss is God. Due to that fact, white haired Alice can be seen as Godlike due to the fact that she merged with the Core of the Abyss. '''Omniscient: '''Due to the fact, that white haired Alice is merged with the Core of the Abyss, who is basically God, it can be said that Alice is Omniscient by default and Omnipresent. Also, it's stated by Duke Rufus Barma in Retrace XXIX: Rufus Barma, that the Abyss is " All Knowing" as the Abyss records all moments that occur in their world's "existence" making it Omniscient. Quotes *"Hey, hurry and come pick me up. I have many different dolls ready for you, I do! Let's play with them shall we? We'll talk until we get sleepy and.. And... Okay? So please...my beloved."'' *''"I always thought that red would suit Cheshire."'' * "Bye bye, Chesire" *''"I don't want to be....the Will of the Abyss anymore."'' *''"I hate Glen, because he tries to take 'that person' away from me. Gilbert too and Vincent. I hate anyone who dares to get close to 'him'."'' *''"Didn't you know? 'The power of the Abyss transforms humans into Chains. It grants will to those without life. And ... because it is linked to all flows of time'.. the Abyss is a dimension that can rule over such beings."'' *''"Oh ahaha! But everyone died, didn't they? They were killed while you were away. You could not protect them. Though they were precious to you... you could not save them ! '...Is that not why you've come here? To save the lives of those people?"'' *''"Those who come to the Abyss are all the same. They're all desperate to get something back. But everyone goes mad partway. It seems being with the dear dollies - the Chains - is no good for them... Fu fu.. but you were different. You didn't lose yourself, not even at the end."'' *''" 'For the sake of those people.. For the sake of my Lord... I shall try to turn back time,' you declared. And you killed so many, many people. What a fool you were!"'' *''"I found him! Oz! Please bring this to that man. This is the only thing I managed to salvage from the darkness.. A shard of Lacie's memories.. her feelings. I think she would have wanted that man to see them."'' *''"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!''" (seeing Alice kill herself) *"I'm sorry Alice! I'm so sorry!" *"Let's destroy...my memories." *"Alice...I think the Core was not trying to protect me, but was trying to protect both of us. If you had continued to use the power of B-rabbit you had stolen, your soul wouldn't have been able to take it and you would've been crushed by its power." *"You're going, then?" Appearances Trivia * The inspiration for the Intention and Alice comes from Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking Glass, and What Alice Found There. Alice is based off of the Red Queen in both clothing style (dark colours such as red) and personality as the Red Queen was clever and spiteful. The Intention is based off of the White Queen, wearing white clothing to mirror Alice, as well as through her personality which is more docile, feminine and soft spoken. However their mother, Lacie, is more closer to the Red Queen Given that Alice is based on the titular character from Lewis's novel. The Intention is most likely based on Alice's sister as well as the White Queen. * In the first chapter, the illusion that Oz saw was most likely the Intention of the Abyss as she mentioned that they always played there. This could refer to either Jack Vessalius or Oz when he was her rabbit doll. However, when the memory of Alice threatened to kill him, it may have signified Alice, who in the beginning of Retrace 78: Decision, told Jack that she'd never forgive him. *It's revealed in Chapter 63, that her wish that Break had promised to grant was that she no longer wanted to remain as the Intention of the Abyss anymore and to save Alice. As she cares about Alice. * The Intention receives her coloring from her father, Levi, such as her white hair and purple eyes but retains much of her mother's, Lacie's, personality and, like her sister, inherited much, if not all, of her mother's facial structure. Though she has more of her father's looks she has the personality as her mother Lacie while her sister is the opposite, though she is more lady like then both Lacie and Alice who are more tomboyish. * In Retrace LXXVI : Alice&Oz it is revealed that all the memories that were scattered in the real world were the Intention's memories instead of Alice's. She chose to destroy her memories so that she will never seek out Jack again for making her sister and Oz suffer. * The Intention could possibly be the younger twin. * Even though her name is Alice, she is mainly called Alyss by fans to not mix her up with her sister also named Alice. Alyss comes from her other name Intention of the Abyss. However, Alyss is not the official way to spell her name. * She is also nicknamed White Alice or Alice of the Abyss as well. * Her sister is the opposite of her when it comes to Jack and Oswald. The Intention prefers Jack's company and dislikes Oswald, while Alice prefers being around Oswald and dislikes Jack. Navigation Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Characters Category:Abyss Category:Female Category:Baskervilles Category:Terms Category:Chains